Users typically register to access many different online resources, for example, email service(s), banking service(s), brokerage service(s), utility service(s), social network(s), online store(s), video viewing service(s), newspapers(s), etc. In order to access an online resource, a user may need to provide login credentials for the online resource. Each online resource may have different login credentials associated therewith, regardless of whether or not the requirements for setting the login credentials are the same or different. Login credentials may be needed to provide security and to prevent unauthorized persons from accessing the online resources. For those online resources whose login credential requirements are the same, using the same (or even similar) login credentials can thus present an unacceptable security risk, while, on the other hand, remembering multiple different login credentials may be cumbersome for a user.
At the same time, a user oftentimes possesses a device (e.g., a mobile phone, a keychain, a wallet, etc.) which is usually on the user's person and is usually not shared with strangers. Possession of the device may be used to identify the user and to grant the user access to the online resource. However, a user may have difficulty proving possession of a device to an electronic interface that is not connected to the device. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for securely providing access to online resource(s) based on a device possessed by a user may be desirable.